Promissio
by Usagi Mitzui
Summary: Y como esa tarde, los dos amigos, ahora adolescentes, se sonrieron al tiempo que se besaban. Por fuera no demostraban nada. Por dentro… sus almas se llenaban de júbilo. Pareja: NormanXCoraline (Normaline). Regalo de cumpleaños para cookieLovePrincess


**AAKJDFJSAHFHFASDKFDKAS! Primer fic Normaline XDDD**

**Ejem, en fin, este fic espero que cuente como regalo para cookieLovePrincess, la loca galleta que me indujo a este loco fandom XD**

**Disclaimer: Ni ParaNorman ni Coraline me pertenecen, si fuera así… Joder, ya se hubieran conocido en una secuela de las 2 películas ¬3¬**

…

Era una bonita tarde, el sol se asomaba entre las nubes, y un tibio viento refrescaba la ciudad de Hollow Blithe.

Coraline Jones, de 17 años de edad, vagaba por las calles de la ciudad intentado encontrar algo para divertirse. Pero cada vez que pasaba por determinados lugares, no podía evitar tener esa sensación de nostalgia y tristeza, y le irritaba el no saber por qué. Sin darse cuenta, termino estando a las afueras de la ciudad, encontrándose con un inmenso bosque.

Una vez más la punzada en su corazón, y unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Algo la estaba aquejando, pero contrario a sus pensamientos de regresar a su hogar, siguió caminando por la espesura del bosque, siempre sintiéndose observada.

Sentía que algo le llamaba, mientras continuaba avanzando, llevo su mano al collar que traía puesto.

Era una pequeña piedrita roja, rodeada de un círculo de metal con el que se sujetaba el cordón del collar. Era algo viejo, no recordaba cómo era que lo había obtenido, pero sabía que era importante, y nunca se lo quitaba.

Pronto vio como el bosque descendía, bajo con cuidado, pero no piso bien y termino rodando colina abajo. Dio un pequeño grito cuando choco contra un árbol y se quedo entre un montón de hojas amarillentas y secas. Varios rasguños se mostraban en sus manos y pies. Su camisa se había rasgado y sus pantalones estaban algo sucios por la tierra. Agradeció a Dios el hecho de que había caído sobre hojas.

Tosió un poco y se acomodo para sentarse, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en sus piernas. Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor. Fue cuando miro al frente.

Un árbol mucho más grande que los demás, y sentado bajo él, un muchacho, con el pelo peinado hacia arriba.

-¿Estás bien?- su voz tenia cierto tono tímido, y Coraline, sin saber porque, tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar llorar. Sus ojos, de una extraña tonalidad azul, parecían que atravesaban su cuerpo y veían su alma. Entonces le llegaban recuerdo de cuando era niña, recuerdo de los que apenas y se acordaba, recuerdos en donde estaba jugando con un niño con los mismos ojos.

Un viento frio que le dio a su cara la despertó de sus pensamientos. El chico pareció susurrar algo, para después acercársele a Coraline. Le acerco la mano, pero la chica la golpeo.

-No necesito ayuda.- se paro ignorando el dolor en sus piernas y se sacudió el pantalón.

-Ve tus rodillas, están raspadas, y tus brazos tienen heridas, lo mejor será que me acompañes.- sin darle tiempo a contesta, le agarro de la mano y empezó a caminar, guiándola.

Coraline decidió, solo por esa vez, no sacar a reducir su explosivo temperamento, estaba adolorida y si no hacia algo, sus heridas se podrían infectar por la suciedad.

Lo siguió en silencio, caminando por ese viejo bosque que solo le traían recuerdos de cuando era niña. Su corazón temblaba, o eso sentía mientras miraba la espalda del adolescente que le estaba llevando a un lugar desconoció. Y esa sensación de que era observada no se iba.

Llegaron a una casa, o los restos.

-Esto es una pocilga.- no pudo evitar soltar el comentario al ver la cabaña ante ella. A simple vista parecía una casa vieja, pero si te acercabas podías ver que estaba lleno de polvo y con la madera pudriéndose. Su acompañante rio un poco ante el comentario.

-Sí, era la antigua casa de mi tío, me sorprende que siga en pie.- abrió la puerta, intentando no hacer caso a la mirada un poco asustada de su compañera. Entro, jalando por la muñeca a Coraline y dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

-No me harás pasar por eso.- menciono Coraline con una mueca, mientras veía la madera podrida.

-Vamos, no te pasara nada, he pasado por esto más veces de las que te imaginas.- las subió con cuidado, siempre agarrándose de la pared. Al llegar arriba se volteo.- Ahora tu.

Coraline las subió con cuidado, sin pensar que a la mitad su pie quebrara uno de los escalones y como resultado, que casi se cayera, volteo a ver furiosa al muchacho, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Con una mueca enfadada, termino de recorrer las escaleras y siguió al extraño muchacho, quien la guio a un cuarto.

Este tenía muebles viejos y muchos papeles y libros regados. El azabache señalo una pequeña silla de madera, invitándola a sentarse. Coraline sacudió la silla con sus manos para luego sentarse. Volteo a ver al chico, quien se le acercaba con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Siempre lo dejo aquí, por si alguna vez me ocurre algo.- Coraline no le contesto. El muchacho tampoco.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, y otra vez, Coraline volvió a sentir esas irremediables ganas de llorar. Sentía… no, lo conocía de alguna parte, pero no se acordaba.

El muchacho le limpio las heridas y cubrió los raspones de las rodillas con pedazos de vendas.

Todo ese tiempo, Coraline sentía como diversos sentimientos la golpeaban. Pero no sabía por qué.

-Así estas mejor.- le dijo aquel azabache mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Coraline se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te conozco?- le pregunto, ignorando el anterior comentario del joven. El muchacho solo se le quedo viendo, y Coraline se removió incomoda.

Acerco su mano al pecho de Coraline y tomo su collar.

-Es un collar muy peculiar.- menciono mientras lo admiraba. Coraline se lo quito.- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Coraline se quedo en silencio.

No sabía que contestar. Realmente no lo recordaba. El azabache metió la mano por la camisa de su cuello, y cuando la saco, le mostro un collar igual al suyo, con el pequeño diferente detalle de que era azulen vez de rojo.

Coraline se llevo una mano a la boca, mientras los recuerdos la invadían.

…

_**Dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, es encontraban jugando en un parque. El niño estaba en el suelo llorando mientras la niña lo miraba molesta.**_

_**-Vamos Norman, si sigues sentado siendo un llorón no podrás ganarme.- le menciono la niña al otro pequeño, de nombre Norman, al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano y le ayudaba a levantarse. **_

_**-P-Pero e-e-es que…- balbuceo el pequeño entre lloriqueos mientras se sobaba el brazo.- M-Me du-duele.**_

_**-Tonto.- le insulto la niña al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano y le dirigía a una pequeña fuente que había en el parque, y frente a Norma, rompió un poco de su camisa, Norman se sonrojo y desvió la mirada..-Debes de aprender a ser valiente.**_

_**La niña mojo el pedazo arrancado de su camisa y limpio la herida de Norman, para después ponérsela como venda.**_

_**-G-Gracias, C-Cor.- le pequeño dejo de llorar, y la niña le acaricio la cabeza.**_

…

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos avellana de Coraline, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

…

_**-¿Por qué tienes que irte?- le pregunto un pequeño Norman a una pequeña Coraline, al tiempo que se mordió los labios para no soltar a llorar. La chica le miro triste.**_

_**-Tengo que.- le contesto. Y lo abrazo, porque aunque era demasiado menor para pensar en esas cosas, sabía que no lo iba a ver en mucho tiempo.**_

_**-Prométeme que volverás…- Coraline no dijo nada mientras Norman le correspondía el abrazo.**_

_**-Acompáñame.- le susurro Coraline para luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a su casa. **_

_**Sin hacer caso a sus padres, llevo a Norman a su habitación. Agarro un pequeño banco de madera y lo puso frente a su armario. Se subió y se puso de puntitas para agarrar una pequeña caja con un listón azul.**_

_**-Le pedí a mamá que me los comprara cuando me dio la noticia.- la abrió y le enseño a Norman su contenido, que eran dos collares. Uno tenía la piedra color azul, y el otro roja. Coraline tomo el collar con la piedra roja y se lo puso, aunque le quedaba muy largo. Agarro el otro y se lo dio a Norman.- Esto es una promesa, volveré.**_

_**La cara que puso Coraline, con un puchero y un pequeño sonrojo, hizo reír a Norman. Se puso el collar y le sonrió.**_

_**-Es una promesa.**_

_**Norman se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso, Coraline se sonrojo. Le sonrió.**_

_**Ambos sonrieron mientras quedaba hecho un pacto.**_

…

-Ya recuerdo…- le dijo Coraline, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y sentía la mano de Norman limpiarle las lagrimas.- M-Me lo regalo una persona muy especial.

Y sin saberlo, eran espiados por el fantasma de una niña, con los mismos ojos de Norman, que sonreía.

-_Ya era tiempo de que tuvieras una novia.- _susurro a la nada al tiempo que se desvanecía.

Por otro lado, Norman sonrió.

Coraline también.

Y como esa tarde, los dos amigos, ahora adolescentes, se sonrieron al tiempo que se besaban.

Por fuera no demostraban nada.

Por dentro… sus almas se llenaban de júbilo.

_**...**_

**Ni p*** idea de cómo me quedo .3. Espero que bien.**

**No sé por qué, pero siempre quise ver a esos dos en una situación así, pero con la escases de fics así en español, hay mucha desilusión *se va al rincón emo*.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Que son para una buena causa, es para ayudar a los peces voladores-arcoíris que están en peligro de extinción (?)**


End file.
